


Annoyed

by ritsuizumi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, all that horrible stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuizumi/pseuds/ritsuizumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi is annoyed and Ritsu annoys him even more. Well, at least that's what Izumi tells himself. </p>
<p>all i can say is that ritsu isn't innocent and izumi enjoys it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoyed

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is the first fic i posted  
> (also a small add on- this can be considered unsafe dom/sub play, as there are no safe words established and ritsu just kinda does what he wants. nonetheless its consensual, but a warning just in case!)

Hot. _It's damn hot_ , Izumi thought. Hot enough that he could feel his own perspiration on his face, and running down the small of his back. How annoying. Izumi mumbled profanities to himself as he irritably tugged on his gym shirt collar, bringing it up to wipe the sweat on his face.

He had just finished his daily jog, and the weather was, to say in the least, scorching. As an idol and a model he had a very specific quota to keep up with that something as petty as the weather couldn't hold back. However, no matter how trivial something was, Izumi found that it was in his blood to complain about it.

He pushed through a door located on the side of the school that led through the gym, and made his way to the locker rooms. He swore he heard Chiaki yell something in a cheerful voice (of course), pausing his basketball game just to do so, but Izumi couldn't find it in him to care enough to deduce what had been yelled.

The air in the school was evidently cooler than the humid air outdoors, but the boy could only find himself getting more irritated, walking past Kaoru who had been gawking at some girl, and Izumi could hear the blonde trying to persuade her to go out with him as he walked by the two.

_Disgusting_ , Izumi thought, making quick work to walk past the couple, finally making it to the locker room.

He audibly sighed as he slid his shirt off immediately, discarding it somewhere in the room out of anger, regardless that he'd have to pick it up before he left anyways. The room was lit only by the small windows that lined up just below the ceiling, it was dark, cool and quiet and Izumi could feel himself relaxing with every passing second.

"Gross, Secchan," An all too familiar voice rung out through the room and Izumi jumped, gasped and spun his head to the direction of the voice. He swore his heart almost beat out of his chest, previously thinking that he was alone in the room.

"What the hell Kuma-kun, you scared the hell out of me," Izumi said, feeling the annoyance that had just dissipated return, "what are you even doing here?"

"Sleeping," Ritsu responded lazily, slowly sitting up and pulling Izumi's gym shirt off of his head. Oh, Izumi thought, that's where that went.

"It smells, Secchan... and I was having such a good nap too."

Ritsu stood to his feet and stretched before making his way to Izumi with a devious smile playing on his lips.

"You'll have to make it up to me~" Ritsu purred as he presented himself in front of Izumi, promptly running a hand up Izumi's stomach.

Ugh, how annoying, the kid just opened his eyes and he was already like this?

"I'm not in the mood," Izumi spoke loudly as he turned around to face his locker, in hopes that Ritsu would leave him be and go back to sleep. Ritsu puffed his cheeks, huffing before he wrapped his arms around Izumi's waist and rested his chin on Izumi's bare shoulder.

Izumi, as much as he convinced himself he wasn't in the mood, felt a chill run up his spine when he felt Ritsu's warm breath against his ear. Staying composed, the silver haired boy turned his head enough to glare at Ritsu, who only grinned back at him.

_Annoying_ , Izumi thought.

"Ah, you smell like sweat," Ritsu mumbled into his shoulder, and Izumi felt him run his tongue down the nape of his neck.

It felt... good, and Izumi refused to fall under whatever spell Ritsu was capable of putting him under so easily.

Izumi turned again, intending to stop him, but Ritsu only pushed him back, the lockers making a loud clank as he collided with them, and Ritsu rested his head on the front of Izumi's shoulder this time.

"Kuma-kun," Izumi breathed, and Ritsu made work of littering small kisses down his collar bone, "wait-" he said, and Ritsu had obeyed, pulling away, half-lidded red eyes meeting Izumi's. It felt like an eternity before Izumi had gathered himself enough to try to formulate a sentence.

"I won't do anything here. Plus, I haven't even showered yet."

Izumi seemed to stand firm on his resolve and Ritsu sighed once more, pulling away; even though Izumi had hated the initial heat when he entered the school just a few minutes ago, he found himself missing Ritsu's body heat against his.

"Fine~"

Ritsu had waved in dismissal, ready to leave to locker room to find a new place to rest. Izumi chewed his bottom lip, gripping his locker door and hated himself for falling for it once again. Ritsu played him like a fiddle and Izumi could only smack himself inwardly for knowing that full well.

"Wait-" Izumi said, a little louder and needier than he intended it to sound. Ritsu smiled to himself, then turned his head with a questioning look.

"Fine. I'm showering before, so calm your libido down first, yeah?"

Izumi's eyebrows furrowed angrily when Ritsu didn't answer and he turned to walk over to boys previous sleeping spot, grabbing his shirt and throwing it into his locker.

"Shower at my place," Ritsu suggested and Izumi only clicked his tongue.

"I know you'd rather sleep and fuck every minute of the day, but unlike you, I'm actually trying to be good at my talents. I'm not missing our practice."

Izumi had intended on using the locker room showers after practice anyhow, there was no use in getting sweaty all over again.

Izumi slipped out of his gym shorts, and Ritsu had opted to sit on the bench behind him and wait. Izumi leaned down, grabbing his shorts and felt a smack on his ass, yelping at the sudden contact. He angrily stood up straight, glaring at Ritsu who sat behind him, smiling like an idiot.

"How do you expect me to calm my libido when you present yourself to me like that~"

"It wasn't for you. I'm trying to change."

"Ah. But I'm impatient. Let's just do it now~"

Izumi swore he was going to kill someone out of pure anger one day.

He decided to ignore the other boy, slipping on his undershirt and buttoned it up, purposefully taking his damn time just to spite Ritsu.

He slid his school uniform pants back on, buttoning up the front and grabbed the uniform jacket and swung it over his shoulder, not bothering to put it on for practice. He slammed his locker shut, and when turned around he found that Ritsu stood in front of him, once again trapping him against the locker. Izumi rolled his eyes.

Seriously, that someone he would kill would be Ritsu.

"Move," Izumi spoke firmly and Ritsu only stared back in response.

The silver haired boy went to move away, and caught off guard, Ritsu had pressed his lips to his, sliding his tongue into Izumi's mouth through the surprised gasp he had made.

Izumi shut his eyes tightly- at loss of air from the initial shock, and Ritsu was no help with his tongue halfway down Izumi's throat. Izumi had dropped his jacket to the floor by now, gripping tightly at Ritsu's uniform, pressing, but not pushing him away as their tongues slid together for what felt like hours.

He felt Ritsu's knee press between his legs, and he had no where to move so he pressed himself against it. He probably would have gasped if he had the oxygen to do so. His lungs burned, his body felt hot and he thought he'd pass out from something as small as a kiss.

Ritsu finally drew back, a string of saliva from them parting had dripped from Izumi's lips, and Ritsu swiped his thumb across the boy's bottom lip, licking his own as he did so.

"Secchan, you taste so good," Ritsu purred, rubbing his leg ever-so-subtly against Izumi's crotch and Izumi only gasped whilst trying to catch his breath.

He found himself, again, being played by Ritsu and he had started to believe he was the idiot for doing it so often. Well, whatever. It felt good, to say at the least, and he swayed his hips to get the friction he wanted through their clothes. Ritsu pressed harder- Izumi choked out a groan but was quickly cut off when Ritsu pulled away again, Izumi's knees felt weak after being supported by the other boy and he had to steady himself on the locker.

"Why'd you..."

Izumi stopped himself immediately after realizing like what a desperate moron he sounded like, and rubbed his mouth with his sleeve.

"Ah, because you have a practice to go to," Ritsu smiled, and Izumi could do nothing but let out a "tsk" in response. He was half hard now, great, he thought. I guess it wouldn't be too bad to miss one practice.

"Is anyone at your house?"

"No," Ritsu responded, inwardly smiling at how he had so easily managed to persuade Izumi into his bed (again), "Anija sleeps at the school, and my parents are out on a business trip."

"...Fine. I'm not staying over. I'm showering and then after I'm leaving."

Izumi picked up his uniform that had fell to the ground, and walked past Ritsu to leave the locker room. He had hoped that they weren't caught leaving by anyone in the unit, the last thing Izumi wanted was that shitty brat Tsukasa to give him- no, _them_ \- a lecture about skipping out on practice. It's suspicious enough that they're leaving together, Izumi thought, but then again Ritsu was never the type to hide the things he does or the people his slept with if questioned. He presumed that no one would notice anyways.

Whatever, Izumi pushed through the school doors, thankful that no one had payed any mind to the two of them as they left.

The sun was low in the sky now, a deep orange color filled the area and the heat had dropped slightly from when Izumi was outside previously.

Ritsu caught up, looping his arm around Izumi's and nuzzled his shoulder.

"Really?" Izumi asked. Of course Ritsu's actions came off as teasing, mimicking any loving couple who did the same thing.

"Aw, Secchan is so cold. You never want to cuddle, either~" Ritsu pouted, and Izumi wondered how or why he put up with this.

"You're sooo annoying, Kuma-kun."

Izumi had shrugged him off after realizing it was blatant teasing. Izumi only heard a small "fufufu" in response, and shook his head.

* * *

 

Once making it to the house, Ritsu had pulled a key out from one of the nearby pots and unlocked the door, making quick work of dropping it back in the pot and shoving Izumi inside.

Immediately upon entering, Ritsu's mouth found Izumi's (who had been prepared for it this time, it was not the first time Ritsu was eager to get in his pants), and the silver haired boy responded by closing his mouth, pushing at Ritsu's shoulders. Ritsu groaned, having been stopped for the third time today.

"No. I said I was showering."

Izumi slid his shoes off, placing them neatly near the front step along with his jacket. He made his way to the bathroom, knowing the houses layout after being dragged here many times, Ritsu followed close behind, stopping halfway there to quickly drag Izumi into his room and closed the door behind them.

He moved fast, pressing his body against Izumi's and leaned towards his ear, nipping it before saying lowly, "I don't mind the smell."

Izumi could feel his body heat up once again, and as much as he hated to admit it, this sounded much nicer than a shower.

Izumi, being pushed and shoved by the other all day, had enough of being pushed around.

He grabbed Ritsu's wrist to spin their positions around, pressing him against the door. Ritsu only smiled, running his free hand through the short hair at the back of Izumi's neck, and rose his knee up slightly, resuming where they left off in the locker room.

Izumi was the one to initiate the kiss this time, and it took no time for them to open their mouths and let their tongues mesh together, hot and heavy.

Ritsu shrugged his own jacket off during the kiss, letting it fall to the floor and pulled Izumi's bottom lip between his teeth.

Izumi hissed, and Ritsu made no attempt to be gentle as he laced his fingers through Izumi's hair and grabbed a fistful of it. He pulled the silver hairs back, and Izumi groaned as he tilt his head with the pull to lessen the pain.

"You forget who is in charge," Ritsu smiled, his red eyes were dark and filled with lust and Izumi felt his heartbeat quicken with what he could only presume was anticipation, perhaps a weird mix of excitement and fear that made his body tingle.

_I must be a pervert_ , he thought, but it was cut short by Ritsu pulling his head back more.

Izumi grit his teeth and Ritsu brought his hand all too lovingly to his cheek, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I didn't forget. I just thought it would be nice not to obey you for once," Izumi grinned, a taunting grin that he knew would have its consequences.

He felt adrenaline run through his body waiting for Ritsu to react- he knew all too well what talking back would bring him but he couldn't help it. He loved the feeling of fear, anticipation, edging Ritsu on enough that he hit him--

Ritsu released his grip on Izumi's hair, letting him fall to his knees as he looked down on him. His smile was gone for a brief moment, and Izumi thought that he had been thinking of a way to punish him for his actions. He was surprised when Ritsu brought his hand to rub his cheek, the soft pad of his thumb stroked the curve of his cheekbone and his smile had returned.

"Did you expect me to hit you? Is that what you actually wanted?" Ritsu's hand made it to his ears, fingers running through his soft hair and his thumb rubbed his jaw before pulling back completely, "how perverted. You're disgusting, Secchan."

Izumi swore that if he was a little closer he could have came just from the words themself. He panted, reaching for Ritsu's- _anything_ he could put his hands on but was stopped when Ritsu brought his hand up and smacked him across the cheek.

Izumi only mouthed a gasp, no noise escaped his mouth as he brought a hand to his now stinging cheek- his ears rung but his body reacted to the hit in more ways than feeling the pain. He noticed he was hard and it strained against his pants.

_I really am a pervert_ , he thought, but brought his hand down to palm himself through the fabric nonetheless. Ritsu immediately kicked his hand away, replacing it with his foot and put slight pressure down. Izumi moaned, it felt much better than his own palm would have and he pushed his hips up to feel more pressure.

"Do something," Izumi ordered, and this time Ritsu was not against the command at all.

He pulled Izumi up to his feet and roughly pushed him towards his bed. Izumi fell back once he felt his legs hit the edge, and Ritsu immediately crawled on top of him.

Ritsu made no hesitation to sit on Izumi's lap, swaying and circling his hips and felt how hard Izumi had been through is pants.

"Ah, slapping you stepping on you made you this way? You're so lewd," Ritsu breathed in his ear, licking the shell of it before nibbling on the lobe.

God- Izumi knew he wouldn't last long if the teasing continued but he couldn't stop his hips from bucking up into Ritsu's.

"You're the pervert, initiating such actions--" Izumi was interrupted when he felt Ritsu bite the sensitive skin just below his ear without warning.

"Don't speak unless I tell you to," Ritsu stated, making no effort to undo the buttons and tore through his shirt. Some of the buttons bounced of the bed and clinked against the floor, and Izumi had no time to complain as Ritsu ran his hands up his stomach to his chest, squeezing the skin lightly.

"Good boy," Ritsu cooed, leaning back down to kiss and suck Izumi's neck.

Izumi bit the inside of his cheek- Ritsu had kept getting exactly what he wanted and Izumi refused to let him enjoy any of the noises that tried to escape his mouth.

Ritsu lapped his tongue over previous fading marks, motivating him to bite down on the soft skin of Izumi's neck and create a new one.

Ritsu had bit harder than he planned, sharp canines breaking the skin and he tasted the familiar warmth and flavor of Izumi's blood. He heard Izumi yelp, and he squirmed under the other boy. Ritsu had roughly held Izumi's hips in place as he finished lapping up the blood from the bite. It made his body tingle- the sweet and metallic taste that mingled on his tongue worked almost like an energizer on Ritsu.

He brought his head back up, blood lingered on the corners of his mouth and he went for another kiss. Izumi once again responded by closing his mouth shut, not wanting to taste his own blood on Ritsu's tongue.

Ritsu moved his hand from Izumi's hip to his crotch, squeezing him through the thick fabric of his pants, and Izumi couldn't stop from letting his mouth fall open from a gasp and their tongues immediately met for another sloppy kiss.

"More--" Izumi groaned into the kiss, rutting his hips up to Ritsu's soft touches.

"Ah? Are you ordering me around?" Ritsu ran his free hand over Izumi's neck, tempted to squeeze his voice out of him and hear his short breaths turn into begs. He refrained, and continued sliding his hand down his chest and played with the sensitive skin on his stomach.

Izumi didn't answer- he had no intentions of begging. _He at least had some dignity left in him_ , he thought to himself.

Ritsu sat up, still sitting in Izumi's lap as he reached behind him for something out of Izumi's sight. He turned back, lifting his own hips up and nudged Izumi's side to hint at him to turn around. Izumi had sceptically obliged, trying to eye whatever was in the other boys hand before lying on his stomach.

The pressure of Ritsu sitting on his thighs and the bed pressing against his dick through his pants felt good, he wanted more but was quickly cut off when Ritsu grabbed his left wrist, pinning it against his back and leaned forwards, enough to put pressure on Izumi's back in a painful way.

"Hurts--" he could only breath out as Ritsu grabbed his other hand, and Izumi could only assume he was tying his wrists together with some kind of fabric.

"It'll feel good soon," Ritsu spoke near his ear and Izumi shuddered.

Ritsu repeated his previous actions, lifting his hips to turn Izumi on his back once again, Izumi's hands now behind his back and out of the dominant boys way.

Izumi's shirt layed open, chest and stomach exposed and Ritsu smiled down at him. He trailed his hands down the other boys neck and to his shoulders, pushing the shirt down to expose his shoulders.

"You look so good, Secchan," Ritsu's voice dripped with what sounded like lust and anticipation.

When Izumi didn't respond Ritsu figured he'd finally start to get to the main show.

Ritsu hooked his fingers under the hem of Izumi's pants, pulling them down swiftly. His boxers nearly tugged off with his pants, and when Ritsu only pulled them past his knees Izumi shuffled his legs around to kick the rest off himself.

"Secchan, you're already wet like this," Ritsu commented mostly to himself, but Izumi felt himself getting embarrassed with shame.

"It's your fault," he responded angrily, but his voice wavered slightly which only made Ritsu chuckle.

Ritsu pressed a finger to the wet tip through his boxers and Izumi bit his lip, attempting to stop the sound that tried coming out of his mouth.

"Don't hold back your voice," Ritsu demanded and Izumi only smirked.

"Make me," he taunted back.

Ritsu narrowed his eyes at the other boy, replacing his finger with the palm of his hand, roughly rubbing against Izumi's dick through the thin fabric.

Izumi, after not being touched for so long, groaned out and bucked his hips up into Ritsu's hand. Ritsu, of course, had pulled his hand away and opted to pull Izumi's boxers off instead. Izumi had almost whimpered at the loss of the touch, but it was back quicker than he anticipated when Ritsu began stroking him, fingers sliding over the tip and used the excessive amount of precum to slick Izumi's dick up and make it easier to jerk him. Izumi practically sobbed at the others touch, jerking his hips desperately and completely out of rhythm with the other boys hand.

Izumi already felt close, he felt the heat pool at his stomach and he swore there were tears in his eyes. He couldn't stop the abundance of noises that came from his mouth, and they grew louder when he felt himself inch closer to coming every jerk of Ritsu's hand.

"Coming-- _I'm going to_ -" Izumi blabbered incoherently and Ritsu let go of Izumi's dick.

Izumi sobbed, his hips twitched and fell back down onto the bed. He was frustrated- he felt like he was going to cry out of sheer frustration.

He glared at Ritsu who only had a smile on his lips.

"Look Secchan, I made you let your naughty voice out~" Ritsu cooed, and rubbed his hand up and down Izumi's thighs, inching closer to his dick but never actually touching it.

"You fuck--" Izumi was interrupted again by Ritsu placing his palm on Izumi's head, rubbing and smearing the precum around and Izumi couldn't even let out a noise through his open mouth.

Ritsu ran his fingers down the length, and back up, the touch was so light that Izumi thought he wasn't touching him at all. Ritsu wrapped his fingers around Izumi's length, jerking his hands slowly and twisted his wrist at the tip. Izumi cried out- thighs quivering and Ritsu only thrusted his hand several times before pulling away again.

Izumi felt more frustrated when he pulled his hand away again, he could do nothing but bite his lip and hope for more. He would not beg, or so he thought.

Ritsu's smile disappeared, his red eyes looked as if the glowed through dark lashes and he leaned down, running his lips down Izumi's jaw to his ear, "do you want to come?"

" _Yes_ ," Izumi breathed in a slightly aggressive tone, abandoning the voice in the back of his brain telling him not to resort to begging- "Yes- _please_."

The smile returned to Ritsu's lips, he pressed an uncharacteristically soft kiss to Izumi's temple and reached between them, rubbing Izumi's dick with the palm of his hand.

Izumi whimpered, and when Ritsu wrapped his fingers around the length it didn't take long for Izumi to come- practically sobbing with relief as Ritsu milked everything he had out of him.

Izumi struggled against the fabric tight on his wrist when Ritsu kept thrusting his hand on Izumi's now oversensitive dick, he was definitely sobbing at this point as he felt the tears prickling at his eyes.

"Stop-- Hurts-" He choked out and shook his hips in hopes for the other boy to stop. It was too much- too overwhelming and Izumi felt himself get dizzy on the excessive pleasure.

Ritsu pulled his hand back, and Izumi saw him lick his fingers through his clouded eyes, lapping up the come and staring right back at him.

"You fucking suck," Izumi said through his heavy breaths. He heard Ritsu let out a small laugh, and shuffle himself back a bit to give himself enough room to lean over and lick up the cum that had scattered over Izumi's stomach.

Izumi watched, the display was arousing for him even after he just came, and when Ritsu finished and lifted his head to stare at him through dark bangs, Izumi looked away.

"After being so kind to such a pervert like you, I deserve a reward," Ritsu sang, rubbing Izumi's thigh with one hand and rubbing himself through the fabric of his pants with the other.

Izumi had gotten the idea, and though he was tired from his first orgasm he knew he wouldn't be able to get out of pleasuring Ritsu as well.

Ritsu moved to press his lips against Izumi's, meeting for a lazy kiss. Ritsu rubbed his hands all over Izumi's chest, sliding them over his nipples and squeezing the flesh there. Izumi let out a soft hum into the kiss, lifting his knee to press into Ritsu's groin. Ritsu smiled in response, moving to run his mouth down Izumi's jaw. Izumi felt Ritsu's hand return to his dick, eventually rubbing him back to being half hard.

Ritsu sat up, undoing his pants and sliding them down to his hips along with his boxers, his hand immediately coming up to jerk himself, feeling the built up pressure in his stomach release as he did so.

Izumi only watched him as he slid his hand up and down his length, red eyes lustfully staring into Izumi's and it made his body hot- his face was certainly flushed.

"I want to use your ass," Ritsu stated almost emotionless and Izumi gawked at him for being able to say that as if it was in his every day speech.

Ritsu swung his leg over Izumi, sliding off of the bed to pull the lube out from under his mattress.

"Turn around," Ritsu ordered and Izumi did, struggling to roll over with his hands bound behind him. He managed, face pressing against the pillow and his ass in the air.

Ritsu poured the lube onto his two fingers, not bothering to warm it up as he quickly pressed one to Izumi's entrance. Izumi sucked in a breath.

"It's damn cold," he spat, and Ritsu didn't respond, he only pushed a finger in down to his knuckle.

Izumi shut his eyes, his neck began to ache because of the stiff position and he pressed his face into the pillow, groaning when Ritsu easily pushed a second finger in.

He pumped his fingers in and out roughly, occasionally pressing into the spot that made Izumi groan into the pillow. He pushed the third finger in, leaning over to suck and bite Izumi's shoulders, now pressing against his prostate with every thrust of his hand.

"Good... Feels good," Izumi's voice came out muffled into the sheets, and Ritsu only continued, reaching around with his other hand to pump Izumi back to full hardness.

Izumi gasped when Ritsu pressed all three fingers as deep as they could reach, wiggling them deep inside him.

"Secchan, you're like this because of my fingers? Are you that desperate?" Ritsu taunted him and the words only edged Izumi on further.

"You're such a slut, taking my fingers in so easily," Ritsu cooed, and Izumi couldn't find it in himself to respond. "Listen to all the lewd noises your ass is making," and Izumi did, an occasional wet noise from the thrust of Ritsu's fingers.

After a few more thrusts, Ritsu pulled his fingers out with a final wet plop, rubbing them off on Izumi's thighs and coating himself with the lube.

He coated his dick; his hand felt so good that it was hard for him to stop stroking, but he knew Izumi's ass would feel much better.

He lined himself up with Izumi's hole, pushing in a little rougher than he had wanted to.

Izumi groaned, his shoulders were stiff, his back ached and the slight pleasure felt almost too good.

Ritsu gripped Izumi's hip, still slippery with lube, and ran his other hand down Izumi's back where Izumi's hands had been bound. He grabbed Izumi's tied wrists, using it as leverage as he pulled out almost completely before roughly pushing back in, eliciting a muffled cry from Izumi.

"You're still so tight after all this time. You feel so good Secchan," Ritsu breathed and Izumi shut his eyes, feeling embarrassed by such a comment.

Ritsu began to thrust in a quicker pace, each thrust sending a jolt of pleasure through Izumi's body. His legs felt like jelly and he didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold himself up, his eyes shut tightly and drool falling out of his open mouth, unable to stop the noises from escaping.

Ritsu leaned over, gripping Izumi's hair and holding his head into the pillows as he fucked him deeper. Izumi sobbed, his dick was painfully hard once again and he wanted nothing more than to be able to stroke himself and cum all over the sheets.

Ritsu abruptly pulled out with a lewd sound, tugging Izumi's hip to turn him onto his back.

Izumi felt extremely self conscious, he wanted to hide his face- to turn back around- anything to stop Ritsu's burning gaze.

"I know you don't like this position, but I want to see your cute face, Secchan~" Ritsu smiled, spreading Izumi's legs to be able to lean over and kiss him briefly.

He leaned back, placing a hand on the back of Izumi's knee and guided himself back into Izumi's hole, pushing in slowly- slowly enough to see the expression on Izumi's face as he entered him.

Izumi looked away, catching his breath with the slow thrusts. Ritsu now placed both hands on the back of Izumi's knees, pushing his legs forward enough to where they were almost on either side of Izumi's head.

"You're so flexible, perfect for sex," Ritsu smiled and Izumi just clicked his tongue at him.

"Of course I am. I told you earlier, I actually go to practice. And you know, train--" Izumi found it hard to talk back to Ritsu when he could hardly breath because of the position.

Ritsu rolled his eyes and began to push into Izumi once more, pressing in deeper than he had before. Each thrust felt deeper than the last and Izumi groaned at the relentless pace that Ritsu had set.

He was close- he felt his dick twitch and if he came on his own face because of this position he swore he'd strangle Ritsu afterwards.

Luckily for him, Ritsu sat back, letting Izumi's legs fall on either side of him. He gripped Izumi's thin hips, fucking him once more and Izumi was almost thankful for this position. He wanted more- wanted it deeper and faster. He wanted to come.

"I'm going to come inside," Ritsu had stated rather than asked, and he rested his hand against Izumi's neck. _Choke me_ , Izumi thought, but did not say out loud. _Get him to choke you._

Ritsu ran his thumb over Izumi's bottom lip, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips (Izumi had noted from previous encounters that Ritsu tended to kiss as he came).

Izumi took this chance, biting Ritsu's lip hard enough to draw blood.

Ritsu gasped- pulling back and stared at him, shocked by the action. Ritsu understood what he wanted and decided to play along.

He drew his hand back, slapping Izumi across the cheek before roughly grabbing his jaw, making Izumi look at him.

"Take responsibility for your actions," Ritsu said lowly and wrapped his fingers around Izumi's neck, applying enough pressure to make Izumi gasp out for air.

He thrust into the other boy sharply- Izumi struggling to let his voice out. He turned to short gasps, Ritsu put more pressure on his neck and Izumi felt himself get dizzy.

Ritsu now thrusted in his own pace, pinning Izumi down by his neck and using his free hand to stroke Izumi's dick- wet and sloppy and dripping with precome along with his previous orgasm. Tears rolled down his cheeks, his lungs burned but it felt too good- he couldn't breathe and he came for the second time, no sound escaping his mouth as Ritsu stroked his second orgasm out of him.

Ritsu- now on his own agenda- released Izumi's neck that had a red ring around it. Ritsu gripped his hips and thrusted a few more times, grunting loudly as he came, pulling out to stroke himself to completion. Izumi layed there breathing heavily, and Ritsu pushed himself in once more, pushing the come deeper into Izumi before pulling out with a wet plop.

Ritsu brushed his thumb against Izumi's hole, his come was now leaking out and he would admit that it was quite the erotic sight.

It was quiet for a few moments, and Ritsu couldn't keep his eyes off Izumi's face- the redness of his cheek matched the red mark around his neck. His chest made a slight rise and fall with every passing second.

Ritsu leaned down, brushing the sweaty silver hair back and Izumi's stared back into the soft expression that Ritsu now held. Ritsu pressed a soft kiss to his lips and Izumi responded, tiredly and lazily, moving his shoulders to hint at Ritsu to untie his hands.

Ritsu sat back, pulling Izumi up by the shoulders and letting his head rest on Ritsu's chest as Ritsu worked the fabric off behind him.

_It feels like a hug_ , Izumi thought to himself. Not that he wanted one. It was warm- nice, in a weird way that made Izumi's heart skip a beat. He pressed his nose into Ritsu's jacket, a familiar smell that Izumi didn't hate.

His hands were finally free and he winced when he was finally able to move his shoulders, stiff from being in the same position for so long.

Ritsu was still fully clothed, Izumi noticed. He didn't seem to notice during the sex, not that it mattered, anyways. Though he oddly wished to see more of the other boys skin.

Izumi's hands trailed up Ritsu's chest, undoing the buttons on Ritsu's shirt as far as they could go (being covered by his sweater), and leaned in to kiss the tender skin above Ritsu's collar. Ritsu hummed and ran a hand through the back of Izumi's hair.

"Oh? A second round already?" Ritsu said, and Izumi could tell by his voice that he was smiling without having to look up.

"Hell no," Izumi mumbled, and shut his eyes. He could sleep, easily sleep at that, he figured he was tired enough that he could sleep sitting up resting against Ritsu's chest like this, but, "I need to shower."

He didn't want to. He vaguely recalls saying he would shower and leave, but sleeping in Ritsu's bed, with the warmth, the smell, the presence of Ritsu sounded better than sleeping in his own bed. He would never admit that, though, he hardly believed he was thinking it himself.

Ritsu hummed in response, tugging Izumi's arms through the sleeves of his shirt. He successfully pulled it off, crumpling it up and wiped down Izumi's stomach, briefly reaching between them to wipe Izumi's thighs as well. It wasn't perfect, but it got most of the job done.

Izumi frowned at the use of his shirt, glancing at Ritsu as he tossed the shirt aside and crawled off Izumi to lie down. He shut his eyes, and mindlessly tugged at Izumi's wrist.

"Sleep with me," Ritsu mumbled.

"I just did," Izumi responded, not meant to be humorous but Ritsu still laughed quietly.

"Shower in the morning. We can walk to school together," and Izumi could tell the other boy was getting drowsier with each word.

And, once again, Izumi was coaxed by Ritsu's words. He fell for it so easily. He fell for it every time. But when he lied next to Ritsu and the boy rested his head on Izumi's shoulder, Izumi didn't feel like complaining for once.

* * *

 

" _My_ , Izumi-chan, were you mauled by a cat?" Arashi asked while she tugged on the collar of Izumi's shirt, revealing the bruises and bites that littered his neck.

Izumi quickly responded by swatting her hand away, pressing a hand on his shirt collar to cover it back up.

"Yeah. Something like that," he mumbled. Arashi knew that wasn't the case, she laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, and Izumi felt himself quickly growing impatient by her teasing.

"Perhaps it happened when you skipped practice yesterday? Ah, I recall Ritsu-chan did as well, maybe you got attacked by the same cat~?" She sang, and Izumi sighed in annoyance.

The pair glanced at Ritsu, who layed in his small bed Anzu had made for him a while back. He opened an eye and smiled briefly before closing it again, rolling over.

Izumi heard Arashi giggle and he had only wished he skipped practice again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave any requests if you want~


End file.
